forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Patchwork
Patchworks Patchworks are a species created through the use of Savior technology by a process of what they call perfecting DNA. They worked by taking the DNA of humans with the best genetic traits for the resistance of disease, and those who will not suffer physical decline through the body or mind. Taking all of the DNA resources they began to mix and splice the DNA creating their new DNA strand created for physical perfection. From there they used the DNA of different creatures, splicing them into a unique genetic mix border lining human DNA, but with enough other species mixed in it was no longer a human. They called this DNA the Empty Strain, as it was devoid of it's original genetic source and what the creators assumed perfection. From that point they used the DNA to grow their new Patchwork beings, each only given a small genetic difference between the other, each one created specifically. Next they are mixed with one of the Cores of the Elder Gods, taking their perfect being and turning it into a defacto Elder God that is mixed into what could only be described as a mutant. From the moment they are born Patchworks are weaponized, experimented upon, and made to become monsters by stripping away morality and emotion. From that moment they exist as specially created weapons for Savior to use and unlike other weapons by Savior they are not for sale, kept as the companies private stock weapon. Due to the extreme power of a single Patchwork it was decided too leave them in extremely small numbers and leave only person with the information on how to create them. Each Patchwork may appear human but much like Yokai they are able to shift from a human form into an inhuman form. The difference between them is while Yokai may have shifts in physical form and stature, a Patchwork's true form is always the same save for the tint of whatever color their aura is shinning through as they were programmed to have this form. Bodies From birth the alterations begin firstly they start by injecting different sorts of chemicals into the heart, lungs, and liver of their bodies. This causes a mutation of a third chamber of the heart to form allowing for for more blood to flow than with a normal being. Next the lungs are expanded by shifting upwards and downwards slightly allowing for even more oxygen to push through their bodies. Finally their livers are given alterations allowing for their bodies to take in more calories, fats, acids, sugars and so on allowing for them to last longer without having to eat as much. From there as they grow up, they have small nodes placed in every single major muscle grouping and around every vein on their body. Something to note about Patchworks is that they have cherry red blood, which develops soon after the initial alterations begin. These Nodes send small electrical pulses through out the muscles it causes them to develop and strengthen them meaning that by the tie they reach maturity they are as strong if not stronger than most fully developed Yokai. Upon reaching the age of five they are taken out of the tubes that were used to grow and house them. At this point they begin a round of genetic treatments which gives each of them Congenital Analgesia making it so none of them feel any form of pain. After that they are put into a machine which sends needles piercing into each of their muscle groups as well as needles into the spine. The ones within their spine paralyze them while in the other needs will give electrical shocks to their body and just below the brain-stem. This allows them to form almost instant muscle memory while not needing to perform actions, these actions usually give them muscle memory related to weaponry allowing them to be combat ready from an extremely young age. This is mixed with biopsies of the body, where in certain muscle ligature is removed and instead synthetic bioactive ligatures are implanted, allowing for the users to contort their physical shapes as well as the joints altered allowing for double jointed motion to be achieved. Finally, psychic beings are used to train them, implant knowledge into their minds ranging from taking and maintaining weapons to education, ensuring that they would be at top mental condition as well. This however was two gold as the beings would also implant things such as murderous urges, horrible nightmares, and even delusions to slowly break down both the Patchworks morality and conscious allowing for them to become in essence fully functioning and controllable sociopaths. This was coupled with training where in they were placed with subjects made to resemble Patchworks where only the real Patchwork was left alive forcing them to watch the slaughter of those they considered family and at times even murder them on end, leaving to a total desensitization to violence and even Fratricide. Biotech Patchworks are known to be extremely powerful and made to be extremely dangerous, there is something even more that was built into both their genetic code as well as programmed into their physical forms. These make them matches even for the strongest of Monsters and Yokai as they were meant to overpower them almost completely. Biotech All Patchworks were created for uniform design and this can be seen within the biotech that was given to each and every one of them. While each Patchwork was given the same Biotechnology when a new Patchwork model was produced they are given a newer and improved form of the Biotech. Morphic-Field Lobe When a Patchwork is born they are given an extra lobe within their brains known as the Morphic-Field lobe. It works as an advanced form of Electrocommunication, Electroception, and Magnetoception. This is often seen in sharks, fish, and other animals allowing them to see and sense electrical fields and magnetic fields around them while the Electrocommunication was upped to give them the ability to interact with all electric fields around them. This means they are able to hook themselves into wireless networks and satellite signals and then interact with them. This has even lead to certain Patchworks downloading files and programs into their minds the Morphic-Field Lobe acting like a computer. Oculus Rift Also known as their Visual Rift the Oculus Rift is biotechnical eye that was installed into their bodies and acts much in the way a normal eye would. When activated the full of the eye turns jet black except for the small red rings which form, as the eye splits the pupils into four artificial pupils each one taking in a different spectrum of light. This allows for a Patchwork to see the full color spectrum which is over a thousand times that of a normal human. With such an ability it allows them to take in things such as heat signatures around them as well as seeing in the dark. It was specifically made to work with the Morphic-Field Lobe, allowing them to view electrical signals all around them in a full 160 field of view. This works the same for magnetic fields, these two combined mean they can see wireless signals around them and information such as radio waves and cellular waves as they travel through the air. While the Lobe works like a computer the Oculus Rift could be considered the computer screen. It allows them to work with multiple files, informational windows, prompts, and so on. This means when the Lobe and the Rift are fully active and working together they can create a fully functioning computer. While the affected eye is silver in the start, it has been seen eventually a Patchwork looses the ability to shut off their eye and it turns bright red, staying that way permanently. Internalized Echoing Chamber This is the final alteration made to the ear drums, hammer, and anvil inside of the Patchwork's ear. This allows them to control the vibration within their ear drums and even shift the expansion of the hammer to anvil. Acting much like the way a bats ears work in certain cases they can use echolocation or even go so far as to sound map areas around them. Patchworks with this alteration can pick up sounds as low as 4.5 Hertz to 75,000 Hertz, bordering the extremes of the hearing spectrum. Savior Savior is the creators of the Patchwork species, born from the DNA of the president of the Biotech arms company. Each and every one of them were created to work as one of their final Anti Weapon programs, created to battle against Yokai and Monsters to match them in strength, power, and even skill. Savior created each of them to be born in separate facilities across the world, with no Patchwork born on the same continent to avoid major losses of their projects. Savior often paired the Patchworks with different Bioweapons often giving them other projects to work with and control during different assignments. Savior was looking for a way so that they could command different projects as well as create a project specially suited to defeat not only supernatural threats but to defeat the different projects they had sold if any competitor or buyer attacks the. This was not to create a trump card to create anything within their paths but instead to create a weapon specifically made to ensure that they could stand up to any Yokai experiment or project they had created and could potentially lose control of. Elder Gods While all Patchworks start off with their true forms being identical copies of one another with slight alterations, this changes when they are introduced with the Elder Gods. Much like the Old Gods who infused the original Neo Humans with their power, Savior was able to find some of the still awake Elder Gods. Working with them they were able to create a new being, a Shapeless with a living soul and individuality that could become what the Neo Humans were for the Old Gods. Infused with Elder God blood, the Patchworks start to experience shifts in their true form once they are infused with Elder Gods. It can cause individual mutations to form within their bodies, turning their true humanoid Shapeless form and giving birth to a new form of human like life. While these forms are individualized, each of the bodies are specifically created to represent the different focuses of the Elder Gods that were still alive. In this case physical form, mental capability, spiritual capability, and ones aura/soul. These forms can even evolve over time by developing other living beings adding their own strengths and different physical mutations, mental mutations, and even the mutations of the more spiritual level. It should be noted these mutations only really work for those who have the specific focus. Such as, if a Patchwork with the alterations for physical form devours a being with advanced mental genetic mutations then it would do nothing for them. Another thing that can be seen with this alteration is that if a Patchwork devours enough beings infected by the Madness left behind by the Elder Gods and Chaos they could actually evolve to the point that they turn into a full fledged Elder God. More over, Patchworks are the only species to be seen who do not go insane when infected with Black Blood due to their Elder God origin. They are however very specifiable to the extreme physical mutations that Black Blood causes and it is near impossible for them to return back to natural form after being mutated without someone who can repair them. Thrones As beings born from Elder Gods, all Patchworks are able to hide their being and their deaths within a schism built into reality known as a Throne. The basis for Reality Marbles, Thrones exist as an extra dimensional space locked within their souls and as a part of it, existing without cost or end as long as the being exists within it. Each Throne is a personal reflection of the being who created it, geometry and altered laws of reality based upon the creators whims when born. Thrones hold more than a few abilities to them; first they are able to be used to opens doors between the real world and the Throne, allowing transit and containment within this Throne. It could be used as a Prison or kept as transportation between vast distances. Second, Thrones hide death, when the owner of a throne is killed their being is broken down and they re taken within the confines of the Throne to regenerate. Of course if anyone has a door to this Throne they would be able to enter and give the owner a true death. Finally, Thrones hold their creators spiritual origin, information on their being that would allow the user to essentially be reborn if they are removed and used after the true death.Category:Complete Pages Category:Elder Gods Category:Humani